Never Forgotten
by Excillian
Summary: After the events of X3, Logan has to get away for awhile to come to terms with what happened. When he returns, 5 years later, he never expected that Rogue would have vanished, and that he might be the only one who could bring her back...
1. Chapter 1: Logan's Departure

Disclaimer: X-Men belongs to Marvel, I own nothing. Except for any new OCs that might come into the picture and the plot, which is entirely my own.

**Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: Logan's Departure**

"So you can touch now, Rogue." Bobby's voice was slightly husky, his eyes a darker shade of blue than normal. He took a hesitant step forward. "Does that mean you can kiss now too?"

Rogue smiled, her expression one of shyness mixed with excitement, and a little bit of playfulness. "I don't know. I haven't tried it yet."

Bobby grinned, one hand reaching out to stroke her cheek gently. "This might be a good time to start."

Rogue bit her lip, suppressing a smile. "It might be," she agreed, tilting her face up for Bobby's kiss.

The first touch was soft, gentle. A feather-light caress that sent warm shivers racing up her spine, just as she remembered feeling the day she and Bobby had shared their first real kiss, back in his parent's house in Boston.

There was one major difference. Then, she could hurt him if she held on too long; now, they had all the time they wanted.

Bobby's hands crept around her waist to the small of her back, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. Rogue leaned into him, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She-they- had waited so long for this. Without conscious thought, her arms wound themselves around his neck, urging him on.

They were totally focused on each other; every touch, every taste was a new, incredible experience for both of them, but especially for Rogue. The world around them vanished, time evaporated. There was only each other…

"Well, I would tell you to get a room, but admittedly you've already got that part covered."

The sound of the intruder's voice had the same effect as a bucket of ice water being dumped over their heads. Rogue and Bobby sprang apart guiltily, Rogue's eyes widening in a sort of horrified shock as she recognized their visitor.

"Logan!" Her face reddening with embarrassment, she felt her temper spark. "Don't you knock?"

Logan merely looked amused. "I did. But…you were a little busy." His eyebrows lifted slightly, daring her to disagree.

She didn't. "What are you doing here?" she asked instead, turning the focus on him.

He didn't bat an eyelash. "Coming to say goodbye."

Rogue frowned. "You're leaving?"

Beside her, Bobby shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I think I'll go now."

He glanced at Logan. "You two probably want to talk."

Rogue suddenly realized that he had been completely left out of the conversation. "I'm sorry, Bobby," she apologized immediately. Whether for Logan's interruption or for forgetting to include him in the conversation she wasn't sure. Briefly, she thought about urging him to stay, but rejected the idea just as quickly. She'd rather talk to Logan alone. "I'll come see you later, okay?"

Bobby nodded, both in recognition of her statement and as a delayed greeting to Logan, and then he was gone. Rogue couldn't help the small twinge of relief she felt.

Logan remained silent for a moment, crossing the room to the window. His previous good humor had vanished with Bobby's departure. His face was hard in the sunlight, his shoulders tense as he answered her question. "Yes, I'm leaving."

Rogue sank onto her bed, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She gazed at him questioningly. "Why?"

Logan hesitated. "You know why," he said finally.

Rogue's voice was barely a whisper. "Dr. Grey…"

A brief nod confirmed her suspicions, and Rogue felt a surge of hurt, as though someone had slid a dagger into her. "Are you coming back?" she asked, managing to keep her voice calm, a little distant.

Logan's eyes were shadowed when he finally turned to look at her. "I don't know."

Rogue nodded, steeling herself. This shouldn't be that hard, she thought. I've always known this would happen, someday. She just hadn't expected that "someday" would be this soon. "Will you keep in touch?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair absently. "Will that make this easier, or harder?"

A small, as-of-yet unquenched spark of hope rose up inside her. "At least if you write, I'll know you're okay." She gave him a small smile. "I worry, you know."

He smiled back. "I know." Then the smile twisted, turned bitter. "Only, if I stay in contact with this place…"

"What?" Rogue wondered aloud, her eyes curious.

"I can't forget," Logan finished huskily, his eyes strangely dark.

"Forget what?" Rogue asked fearfully, already knowing the answer.

Logan met her eyes squarely. "Everything."

The pain Rogue had felt moment's ago upon hearing about Logan's imminent departure was nothing to the hurt she felt now. Before she could stop them, tears had filled her eyes. She refused to allow them to fall. Instead, she struggled to clamp down on her feelings, unwilling to cry in front of him again; not now. "That's not fair," she argued somewhat shakily, barely keeping her voice under control.

Logan looked over at her in surprise. "What's not fair?"

Rogue gathered her courage. "The road might help you forget me, but what have I got to forget you?"

Logan inhaled sharply. "You think…hell!" He shook his head violently. "I didn't mean _you, _kid. I could never forget you."

Rogue smiled, much of the pain she had been feeling evaporating. She looked up him trustingly, the way she had that day on the bus when he had told her he'd take care of her. "You promise?"

Logan ruffled her hair affectionately, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead even as she hugged him tightly. "I promise."

**A/N: Hey all, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I want to warn everyone that right now I have no idea exactly how long this fic will end up being, and it may take awhile to get to the Logan/Rogue stuff. It will come, however. I don't plan for this to be a sudden thing though; it's gonna take time. In the end, this will make it that much better, I promise. This is my first X-Men fic, and I've only seen the 3rd movie once, so my memory may be a little hazy. If anyone has any corrections to make or ideas/comments/suggestions, I'm very willing to hear them. Thanks for reading, and remember to review. It's what keeps us starving authors going!**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Again

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**A/N: You lucky people! I was going to wait a week to post this next chapter, but after the wonderful reviews I recieved, I could wait no longer. So, here it is... **

**Chapter 2: Home Again **

"I could never forget you."

Rogue smiled, much of the pain she had been feeling evaporating. She looked up him trustingly, the way she had that day on the bus when he had told her he'd take care of her. "You promise?"

Logan ruffled her hair affectionately, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead even as she hugged him tightly. "I promise."

_Five Years Later…_

Logan brought the bike to a stop, staring up at the place he thought he had left behind for good. Still taking in the changes that five years had brought the buildings and grounds, he shut off the engine and found himself heading for the polished stones that marked the graves of Charles Xavier and Jean Grey.

Finally, after years spent coming to terms with the loss of the first -the only- woman he ever loved, Logan felt ready to lay her ghost aside. He'd had a lot of time to think, these last few years. It was time to put the past behind him, time to move on.

He came to a stop in front of the beautiful memorial bearing her name. For the first few minutes he just stood there, gazing at nothing as memories of Jean played through his head. The first time he saw her, their first kiss, the moment he knew he loved her…

He let the memories run their course, trying neither to stop them, nor encourage them. Eventually, they played themselves out, and Logan was left staring at the stone marker. Slowly, almost reverently, he knelt before it, carefully placing the bouquet of flowers he'd been carrying on the soft ground.

"Goodbye, Jean."

He waited a moment longer, then rose to his feet, his usual composure restored. Walking quickly, he headed inside, suddenly eager to talk to Storm and learn how things were going here these days.

The school was mostly as he remembered it, but he did notice a few small changes: a new chandelier here, a different portrait on the wall there…in some of the rooms, the carpet had even been changed. He smiled slightly, seeing Storm's obvious influence. They seemed like styles that would suit the weather-witch.

A group of students passed him on the staircase, their curious eyes reminding him just how long it had been since he'd last set foot in these halls. Most of them probably wouldn't remember him, and what's more, he wasn't sure he'd recognize any of them. None except Rogue, that was.

His heart sped up a little at the thought. It had been so long since he'd last seen her, last heard her voice. He tried to imagine what it would be like, seeing her again after five years apart. Would they still care for each other as much as they had before his departure? Logan knew what the answer was for him. Aside from Storm, Rogue was the only person Logan had really missed since he'd been gone.

He wondered suddenly, with a vague sense of unease, if he should have written to her, gave her a call to let her know he was coming. Then again, he hadn't written to her more than five times in the years he'd been gone, and sad excuses for letters they were. Most consisted of no more than a few hastily scribbled lines saying where he was at and that he was okay and she shouldn't worry. Comforting, he knew, but then he'd never been that great at communicating. Mostly the letters were simply to reassure her that his promise was being kept: he hadn't forgotten her.

He had never gotten a reply, but it wasn't necessarily for Rogue's lack of effort. He was on the move too much to ever leave a return address. Still, he trusted Storm and knew Rogue was in good hands here at the school. Besides, she had Bobby. His lips twisted in a wry grin at the thought of his last memory of the two of them together, the day he had left Xavier's school. They had been clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow, and Logan remembered thinking at the time how good they looked together. Yes, the Iceman would have taken good care of his girl.

He had reached the door to Storm's -once the Professor's- office, and hesitated briefly. It had only just occurred to him that Storm might not be all that happy to see him. After all, he had left suddenly, with barely an explanation at all and on very short notice, leaving her to deal with things at the school almost entirely single-handedly.

With a shrug, he lifted his hand and knocked. He was here now, he might as well see what lay in store for him.

"Come on in," Storm's familiar voice directed.

Logan opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it softly behind him.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Storm said, her eyes still glued to the papers in front of her.

Logan said nothing, only waited as she graded the last of the students' work.

"Sorry for the wait. Can I help you?" Finally, Storm looked up; and froze, her eyes flashing in recognition. "Logan?"

The man before her winced at the tone of her voice. It was surprise and happiness, relief and anger all rolled into one. "Hey, Storm."

She just sat there looking at him, the time dragging by until it seemed as though they had been there for hours, when in reality it had been only minutes.

Finally, she stood, and her voice shook with emotion when she spoke again. "'Hey?'" she quoted his own words back at him. "You've been gone for five years, Logan, and all you can think of to say is 'hey'?"

Logan shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a man of few words." He grimaced inwardly at how callous that sounded.

"And few brain-waves, it would seem!" Storm snapped, her tense form suddenly silhouetted by the streak of lightening that flashed outside the window behind her. She glared at him for a moment, then sank back in her chair, looking away. The dark clouds that had begun to fill the skyline dispersed as quickly as they'd come. "I'm sorry, Logan." Storm sounded half-ashamed of herself. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

Logan sought to meet her eyes. "Yes, you should have. You have every right."

"Perhaps," Storm conceded. "But just because we _can _do something doesn't mean we should."

Logan smiled, his eyes lighting. "You sound just like the Professor."

Storm smiled back. "It's good to see you, Logan."

"You too."

**A/N: And there you have it: Chapter 2. Hope ya'll liked it. I'm going to stick to my original plan of trying to update weekly, so just remember to check back at about that time for Chapter 3, in which Logan recieves some very unexpected news...**

**And now, shout-outs to all my wonderful reviewers: _DarkAngelmi818, Zotikos, WhiteMoonFlower, frelke, arohalove, pennychick, _and _Hidden Fear. _**

**Thank you all so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I promise this does get better...we get more into the story in the next chapter. **

**Oh, and I've got a question: In this story, I've got Rogue's age set at 22/23. I went by the fact that she was 17 in X1, and then I set the date X3 ends at about a year after that. If anyone can tell me whether this is right or not, I'd appreciate it. If it's one of those things no one really knows, then I'll just leave it as is.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcome News

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Okay, I was trying to hold off posting this chapter until I saw X3 one more time, but because of all my fantastic reviewers out there, I've decided to go ahead and post it. Be warned, however, that the content of this chapter could change slightly after I watch the movie again, which should be sometime early next week. If I _do _change something, I'll be sure to put an A/N saying that chapter is the revised version. So if there are any mistakes in this section, blame it on a faulty memory, correct me politely, and they _will _be changed.

That said, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Unwelcome News**

"Rogue's gone."

Logan's head snapped up. "What?"

"She left almost six months ago. I tried to find you, to tell you, but no one knew where you were. I knew you'd been sending letters to Rogue, but she was always complaining because you never left a return address, and anyway, she took the letters with her. I didn't know how to reach you."

Logan stared at Storm without seeing her. The two of them had been talking for the past half-hour or so, Storm filling him in on the school's progress, and the surprising amount of support the public was now providing. More and more parents were sending their mutant children to the school willingly, in the belief that being around other mutants in a controlled environment would help them develop their gifts and put them to good use. Additional mutant schools had sprung up around the country, in the hopes that with proper training, the students could prove valuable to society.

For those parents who wished their children to live "normal" lives, public school was now much more acceptable. Their children could retain their powers, could even use them, within certain limits, and were able to live and grow side-by-side with non-mutants.

It was a drastic change. The old fear and prejudice was all but gone, and society had -for the most part- fully accepted their genetically-advanced neighbors.

Not that it was all smooth-sailing, of course. There had been setbacks, protests and a few skirmishes, but nothing major. Those who wanted the cure could have it, but more and more mutants were choosing to keep their abilities now that they were being accepted. The dream they had all worked so hard for -even died for- was finally being realized.

Logan knew he should be glad. And he had been, for a moment. Then the conversation had turned to old friends, and Rogue's name had come up. When Storm had mentioned the girl's disappearance, any satisfaction Logan might have been feeling vanished.

"Where'd she go?" he asked now.

Storm shook her head. "No one knows. She just…disappeared."

Logan's jaw tightened in anger. "Disappeared," he repeated, his voice hard. "Why the hell would she do that?"

Storm could only shake her head uneasily. "I don't know. She left a note, but it didn't really tell us anything. All it said was that she had to leave immediately, and that we shouldn't worry or waste time searching for her."

Logan glared at her incredulously. "So you didn't even _look_?"

"Of course we looked," Storm retorted. "Bobby and I have been searching for months on end." Storm sighed. "We've never found anything to explain where she went, or why."

Logan stood, suddenly unable to remain sitting. "Six months," he said, pacing the room in a manner similar to that of a caged animal. "She's been missing for almost half a year." He halted suddenly, his expression thoughtful. "Do you have the note?"

In answer, Storm ruffled through a desk drawer, finally withdrawing a slightly worn-looking envelope.

Taking it from her, Logan found a piece of notebook paper tucked inside. Unfolding it, he read Rogue's words eagerly, hoping to see something the others had missed.

_Dear Bobby,_

_I have to leave, immediately. I can't tell you why, so you'll just have to trust me. I'll be fine, I promise, only there's something I have to take care of. I'll come back as soon as I can, so don't worry, and don't bother looking for me. You won't find me._

_Rogue_

After he had read the letter through once, Logan scanned it twice more, unwilling to admit what Storm had already known. There was nothing here to help them discover Rogue's location.

"Do you believe it?" Logan asked Storm, referring to the letter he held.

Storm shrugged. "I didn't at first, but after a while…we just didn't know what else it could be. There was no evidence that her departure was involuntarily, no sign of forced entry anywhere on the property."

"You talked to her family?"

Storm nodded. "That was the first thing I tried, right after we found the note and realized she was gone. They've neither seen nor heard from her. Whatever she left to take care of, it was known to her, and her alone."

Logan shook his head. "I don't believe it. Rogue wouldn't just disappear like that-"

"You forget," Storm interrupted. "She already did once."

Logan paused, remembering the previous time Rogue had fled the school. Right after the night he'd stabbed her through the heart and she'd used her ability to take his power, healing herself and nearly killing him in the process. She'd felt so guilty, but Logan had just been glad she was alive. He shuddered inwardly. The whole incident still gave him nightmares sometimes. He just couldn't imagine what he would have done if he had killed her.

"That was different."

Storm met his gaze squarely. "Maybe. The point is, we both know she's capable of vanishing if she wished. We found her before because of Cerebro. This time, that is not an option."

"So you're saying we should just give up?" Logan asked, his expression a mixture of disbelief and outrage.

"I'm saying maybe there's nothing to give up on," Storm clarified. "Rogue's a grown woman now, Logan. She turned twenty-three months ago. I'm just as worried as you are, but if she doesn't wish to be found, there isn't anything more we can do."

Logan's hands clenched in an unconscious gesture of defiance. "Would you listen to yourself? You don't really believe that bullshit you're spouting, do you?"

Storm's expression grew fierce, and for a moment, with the wind kicking up around him, Logan was sure a bolt of lightening was going to strike him dead where he stood. Then the wind died, and Storm seemed to crumple before his eyes. "No," she whispered. "But…it gives me hope." She looked up at him, desperate for understanding. "I feel so helpless, just sitting here, grading papers, hoping that she's still out there somewhere, that she's not-she's not-"

It was the first time Logan had ever seen Storm cry. She was normally in total control of herself. Instinctively he stepped forward, catching her in his arms.

"She's not." She couldn't be. He would have felt it. Ever since she had touched him, since she had borrowed his powers, he had had a sort of sixth-sense around her. He could feel her presence, her energy, and now, without knowing exactly how, he _knew_ she wasn't dead.

Unfortunately, his awareness of her did not seem to extend so far as allowing him to locate her, nor was he capable of telling if she was hurt. A shudder raced through him at the thought of William Stryker, and the terrifying experiments he had conducted. Perhaps more than anyone, Logan knew there were worse things than death…

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed, and like I said at the beginning, if anything is wrong, let me know. And I'm not sure about how you spell "Stryker". Did they show it on the second movie, anyone remember? Chapter 4: Wondering what happened to Rogue? Part of the mystery is revealed...**

**Thanks to my reviewers, there were many of you, for which I am eternally greatful: _whitemoonflower, overthemoon13, sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme _**(Alright, your question requires an explanation. You're absolutely right. Storm is very level-headed, and normally does keep her cool. However, from certain parts of the movies, especially the second, where she is talking with the teleporter, I got the feeling that she could be very passionate and very emotional in certain situations. I think Logan returning oh-so casually after 5 years, during which time Storm has had the burden of running an entire school pretty much single-handedly, is one of those times. Also, as you now know, Rogue has gone missing, which has only added to her stress. I look at Logan's return as a sort of catalyst. Finally, someone else is there that Storm can talk to, and that can relieve at least a little of her stress. Hope that makes sense and answers your question. And thanks for the comment!), **_arohalove _**(Thanks, I thought the lightening was a pretty cool idea myself.), **_jade598 _**(Breathe, Jade, breathe. If you pass out, how are you going to read any more chapters? lol.), **_Leash, angeloneous, Karibbean _**(Thank you! It's nice to know my writing style is appreciated, and that I haven't made too many grammatical errors. Especially since I don't have anyone beta-ing this thing.), **_OCattyOne, DarkAngelmi818, Gynx8 _**(Wow! That must have been the longest review I've gotten for this story. I'm glad you like the plot-line, I've tried to be as original as possible. Believe me, you have no idea what's coming...this actually looks like it could turn into quite a lengthy fic. I also totally agree with you about Rogue. She is _not _easy, and I don't think she should be portrayed if you are trying to stick to the character's true personality. Hopefully, I'm managing to keep all the characters in character.), **_Youko-Rose _**(I'm glad you don't mind waiting for the romance, because as I said, this is going to take time. First, and I'll go ahead and say this now, there is the whole Bobby issue. Rogue is not just going to toss him aside like some discarded toy, so there will be issues there. And that's all I'm going to say. I'm not giving anything else away. grins), **_emma134 _**(You are going to be totally surprised as far as Rogue and any "cool" powers go, believe me. And again, I'm not saying anything else... I'm totally evil.)

**Special thanks to all those who answered my question about Rogue's age and the X-Men time-line. Especially since you all told me I had it right!**


End file.
